Many electronic systems make use of analog-to-digital converter (ADC) circuits or chips. For example, ADCs may be used in wireless communication devices, video processing devices, set top box devices, mixed signal devices, system-on-a-chip (SOC) devices, application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) devices, a wide variety of control systems, and others. An ADC, generally, converts a time varying analog signal into a time ordered sequence of digital values, for example by sampling the analog signal periodically under control of a clock. Different implementations of ADCs may be designed and manufactured to achieve different engineering objectives. Design criteria may include speed, accuracy, cost, package footprint, power consumption, and the like. Some design criteria may be mutually antagonistic.